One With the Force
by HazelProphecy
Summary: Set shortly after the events of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Feeling guilty for the downfall of the jedi, Obi-Wan is visited by his former master for some sage advice.


Having just returned from checking on Luke, Obi-Wan stood outside his recently acquired hut on the desolate planet of Tatooine. Inspecting his surroundings, the vivid memories of his fallen apprentice raced through his mind. He parted with Skywalker on a truly tragic note, watching him suffer as he edged precariously close to the burning lava of Mustafar, body broken, mind tormented.

"I loved you Anakin, you were my brother."

The significance of the past tense still haunts Obi-Wan, knowing that the close bond of friendship was all in the past. He never wanted this for Anakin. He truly was a great apprentice. Capable, wise, clever, supremely powerful and with an astoundingly close connection to the force, as well as being a highly gifted pilot, he had never known a more promising jedi. But he was… rash. He would act before thinking, trusting his emotions rather than instincts. Perhaps it was his somewhat late introduction to the ways of the force, Kenobi thought. However, he still felt that Anakin's connection with the force had not been completely severed. He may still be alive, but the master couldn't be sure. Having trained Anakin since he was a small boy, Obi-Wan felt responsible for single-handedly bringing an end to the Jedi Order.

The Jedi Master tried not to focus on the past too much, too much pain for one lifetime. He instead spent his time looking to the future, watching over the newborn Luke, and forging connections with those on Tatooine who may aide him in his upbringing and keep him safe from the prying eyes of The Empire. He always made sure to keep out of sight of Owen and Beru Lars, as they didn't need to know he stayed on Tatooine.

There was a small herd of banthas near Obi-Wan's hut. He enjoyed their company. They were quiet, gentle, comforting and required little maintenance. After quite a period of searching his mind, Kenobi returned to his modest hut. There, the ghostly figure of his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn was standing, filling the room with his presence.

"Master?" Feeling slightly taken aback, the exiled jedi was surprised to see his old friend.

"It is good to see you again, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon had not changed since Obi-Wan had last seen him. Despite being a ghost, the Jedi Master still presented himself as wise, with a highly controlled demeanour. Obi-Wan didn't know where to start. There were so many questions he sought answers to, however, Qui-Gon began to answer one for him.

"The Force had its way with me. It returned me to you when the time was right, when you needed me most."

It was true. In all his time as a master, all Obi-Wan needed was someone to look up to, as a friend offering words of advice rather than orders, even more so given recent events.

"Master…"

"I am no longer your master, Obi-Wan, we are equals. I consider you my brother in spirit."

This was of great comfort to Kenobi. It was more of a habit to think of Qui-Gon as master, since he had known of him in no other way. Despite this, his words still had a great power to ease the mind and calm the soul.

"Qui-Gon, I feel responsible for the downfall of the jedi, what could I have done?"

Obi-Wan was at his most vulnerable. There were very few people in his life that he could truly open up to, show his deepest emotions and inner thoughts, but Jinn was undoubtedly one of the few.

"You did exactly what you should have. There was nothing more, and nothing less that could have been done for Anakin. He was corrupted by the ways of darkness and temptation, too much for an undeveloped connection with the force. You were my greatest pupil, Obi-Wan, never forget that."

"Was the prophecy wrong?"

"The prophecy is never wrong. Misinterpreted, perhaps but never wrong. Anakin was the chosen one, but the force is unstable. In time, it will have its way and peace and freedom shall reign once again."

"But what of the balance to the force?"

"In time, order will be restored, and the light shall prevail once again. This is merely a period of darkness, one of many that has and will occur. Light and darkness must always exist together, but they do not compliment each other. There is a constant struggle between the two. Without one, the other will not be sustained. To balance the force would upset the life within all beings, it would be unstable and destructive."

His knowledge of the force was certainly impressive, Kenobi thought. Qui-Gon was just as wise as Yoda, but not as cryptic, more willing to give a direct answer to ease curiosity, he found.

"Master, what would you have me do?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I want you to focus deeper, search the ways of the force and what it tells you, as well as your mind. I will teach you a new skill, Obi-Wan, to meditate."

Kenobi was captivated. In times of uncertainty, he always found his mind racing with ideas and their outcomes, often leaving him agitated. To be able to meditate would allow Obi-Wan to look into the future, predict what will happen and trust the force. His mind returns to that fateful day on Naboo, when Qui-Gon took a moment to calm himself, meditating for that brief moment that the intermittent shields separated him from the deadly Darth Maul. At that time, Kenobi was in awe; surprised at the approach he was taking to the assassin. It truly was mind over matter.

"I want you to go outside, sit and close your eyes, feel the force around you, look to it for guidance."

Obi-Wan went outside his hut and knelt on the ground. After a few moments, he managed to clear his distractions and find the force. He could _hear_ it around him, circling all manner of life, with a rather high concentration focused upon him.

A vision enshrouded his mind. He could see inside a large space station, looking out to a fleet of fighters and frigates belonging to The Empire. It was from someone's perspective, although it wasn't Obi-Wan's. He looked to his left and to find the newly appointed Emperor, appearing _evil_, but satisfied with the sight.

This was new. Obi-Wan had never seen through the eyes of another person. Is this what his former master had done in those many periods of meditation he saw?

Suddenly the vision changed and he saw a jedi, young and eager, with a powerful aura. For some reason, he resembled Anakin, but Kenobi knew it wasn't. There was hope in him, the promise of a strong a future as a leader for the good in the universe. At that moment, Kenobi knew he was using the force to look to the future for guidance, that soon his time will be up and a new jedi will emerge. Did Qui-Gon do this in his time? Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought. He always did seem to be prepared for whatever faced him, so he must have.

For a brief moment, Kenobi's mind returned to Naboo. Did his former master know he would die at the hands of Maul?

Kenobi was still too distracted, and the meditation ceased. Although brief, it was insightful. With time, it shall improve and he will learn to use it to greater advantage, so that he can truly become one with the force he thought.

Returning to his hut, the jedi master found that Qui-Gon had vanished, leaving no trace.

The voice of his former master returned.

"The force will be with you. Always."


End file.
